


come into the water

by sapphoblade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Falling In Love, Florist AU, Fluff, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, also nagito and sonia are cousins but i wont really talk about it much, florist!komaeda, he does like gardening in general too though, wingman kazuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoblade/pseuds/sapphoblade
Summary: self indulgent florist AU oops
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, hinakoma, komahina
Comments: 21
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this iz hella short so far and nothings happened but im impulsive and need to post SOMETHING so here lol but ill probably update this like tomorrow with a 2k work chapter :3

Shooting a quick glance at his phone screen, Hajime checked the time. It was around mid-afternoon, and he’d been expecting a knock at his door for the past few minutes; although, the visitor that he’d been anticipating was Kazuichi Souda, who was infamous for being the unlucky combination of disorganised, inattentive, almost always unpunctual, so his absence wasn’t particularly surprising. Still, Hajime couldn’t help but worry, his anxious side getting the best of him per usual. But the thought of Kazuichi’s tendencies to be accident-prone wasn’t the only thing putting him at unease, annoyance also bubbling in his gut. Hajime’s anger wasn’t unjustified though, it was kind of a dick move to badger your friend - and a quite busy friend at that - to accompany you to a florist, because you’re too much of a wimp to buy some flowers for your boyfriend on your own, only to then turn up late to meet the friend that had so kindly agreed to waste his day running errands with you. But, at the end of the day, Kazuichi  _ was  _ still Hajime’s friend, and he could sympathise with his struggles, so he patiently sat on his couch, waiting for any kind of indication that he’d decided to show up.

A couple minutes later he finally heard a fast-paced tapping at his door.  _ Ah, it looks like Souda finally turned up,  _ he thought to himself, whilst letting out a slightly exasperated sigh. He swung the door open, and was met with a wide, sharp-toothed grin, as well as hair so excruciatingly bright that it almost hurt to look at. 

“Hey, Hinata! Sorry I’m late, I was busy redying my hair and it kinda took longer than I was expecting.” Kazuichi said, only half-apologetic.

Forgiving him regardless - because he was his friend, and it wasn’t exactly a  _ huge  _ deal - he responded, “Oh, it’s all good. You’re here now and that’s what counts. Ready to go?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i changed my mind about doing a longer chapter tomorrow!! im impulsive and i decided to just write ch2 now :D

The majority of their walk towards the florist consisted of Kazuichi finding completely idiotic reasons to worry about confessing to his crush, Gundham, which would be followed by Hajime’s reassurance that it  _ would _ all pan out fine, and that his extravagant project  _ would  _ work. Kazuichi had decided to gift the guy he’d been infatuated with for the last few weeks with a sequence of gifts leading up to valentine’s day, to ‘earn’ his love; although, making such a high-effort plan was almost redundant - it seemed as if everybody  _ except  _ Kazuichi knew that Gundham liked him. But, being the dumbass he is, he’d settled on deciding to win him over through various presents. Hajime wasn’t really one to judge though, he’d never really been lucky in love. Sure, he’d had some girlfriends when he was younger, but looking back, he doubted he could count such trivial exchanges as ‘love’, plus he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been in a committed relationship.

Once they reached the shop they’d been looking for, their conversation came to a halt, both of the boys in awe at what they were seeing. It was as if they were looking at something out of a fairy tale; the building was very well-kept, apart from the various vines that wrapped around the store’s outside, but even those seemed to be growing flawlessly, weaving between slightly chipped bricks, like it was their destiny for them to grow in that exact formation. The shop was independently owned, and it was obvious, but even so, simply looking at the building evoked a kind of safe, comforting feeling that they couldn’t quite place in either of their stomachs. It almost felt as if the sunlight around the building had been manipulated by an otherworldly force, forming ethereal beams of light that decorated the area and highlighted every endearing aspect of the flower shop. The entirety of the shop's image was the epitome of beautiful.

Hajime heard the boy beside him let out a gentle, ‘woah’ before they eventually stepped into the small building, their entrance followed by the soft ringing of a bell behind them. Despite being fairly quiet, the noise was noticed by the single employee of the shop, who turned to face the two customers. “Hi! Can I help you guys with anything?” he said kindly, flashing a charming smile after he spoke.

_ Holy shit. He’s cute. Like really, really cute.  _ The person working at the register was nothing short of perfect for the job, in the sense that he looked exactly like a character that had walked out of a fairy tale, leaving an impression akin to that of the building. The impression of a prince, to be more specific. The way he moved was beyond graceful, elegantly stepping out from behind the counter to assist Hajime and Kazuichi, while also completely mesmerising one of them. It wasn’t exclusively his mannerisms that were magical - Hajime also found himself fixated on his appearance: meeting the cashier’s friendly gaze, he saw that he had soft, green eyes, that were only slightly masked by long, white eyelashes, that could even be called angelic in some respect; Hajime’s stare continued to explore the boy before him, finding that he had a cloud of pale, fluffy hair, which was tinted a rosy pink, but the curls still surrounded his head like a wavy, mess of a halo, only accentuating his heavenly features; even his work uniform was surprisingly flattering, the pine-green apron hugging his waist, and revealing his lithe frame.

Hajime was pulled out of his trance by a question directed at him, though he’d spaced out so much that any sounds that might have required a response only registered in his mind as unintelligible inquiries. “Ah, sorry, what was that? I kind of zoned out.” he smiled, hoping to diffuse any tension that the weight of the statement might have formed. 

The taller boy returned his smile with a handsome grin, making Hajime’s heart leap in a way that he didn’t even know was possible, and repeated, “Oh, that’s alright! I was just asking if there was anything else you needed. Is there something you’d like to buy?”

He fumbled over his words, whilst switching between making and breaking the eye contact between them - which was probably just employee etiquette, but Hajime chose to read it as otherwise - until he finally let out a quiet, “Uh, no, thank you. I- I’m actually good to go.” He cringed internally at how the words left his mouth, but it seemed as if the object of his affection didn’t notice, or at least, didn’t care.

“Alright, then,” he beamed, “I hope you like the flowers, and have a lovely day!” 

Failing to just leave the establishment like a normal person would’ve, his eyes widened and he fondly replied, “Oh, thank you, I wish the same for you! Oh, um, I mean, about having a nice day, not the flowers.” His reply was undeniably awkward, but the taller boy didn’t seem to mind, and let out a soft chuckle as an answer. 

_ Wow, Jesus Christ. How can a laugh sound that pretty?  _ Hajime was surprised to find himself falling more and more in love by the minute, as he appreciated the honeyed sounds of the cashier’s voice, making him seem even more endearing, and prince-like. Though Hajime’s main focus was on how pretty he sounded, he also acknowledged the sentiment of his words, and left the shop with Kazuichi, their exit followed by a second chime of the bell attached to the door frame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um sorry this iz another short chapter, but kaz is being a bully. thats all asdhksadhkj

Their journey back to Hajime’s apartment was quiet at first, until the silence was broken by the boy beside him snickering beneath his breath, interrupting Hajime’s train of thought and provoking a response. “Kazuichi? What is it?”

“Hm? Oh, it’s nothing, really.” he said, continuing to laugh despite his denial.

Sighing, he asked again, clearly intent on actually finding out what he found so funny, “C’mon, dude. There’s obviously something. Just tell me what it is.” 

Kazuichi frowned, and gave in, explaining the apparent comedy-gold he’d encountered, “It-” he started, but was cut off by his own laughter. Taking a deep breath, he carried on, “It’s just really funny to me that  _ you  _ always make fun of  _ me  _ for being all lovesick, but you’re even worse!” Hajime threw him a confused glare before Kazuichi began his explanation, “I mean, you were eyeing up a dude that you don’t even know, and then stuttering, and getting all flustered when he was only being polite - which is literally part of his job. It’s hilarious -  _ I’m _ supposed to be the one pining over guys I have no chance with.”

Hajime nudged Kazuichi playfully, mildly annoying about his remark while simultaneously aware of how factually correct it was. “Oh, shut up dude.  _ Nobody  _ is as bad as you are.”

“Hm, if you say so, Mr. I Just Fell In Love With A Cashier That I Don’t Even Know The Name Of,” he teased. “And hey, at least I actually  _ knew _ the guy I decided to fall hopelessly in love with.”

He cursed himself silently, realising that Kazuichi was completely right - he didn’t even know what his name was. Maybe that was part of the appeal, like the whole tall, mysterious stranger deal. Regardless, what Kazuichi was saying  _ was  _ true, which meant Hajime could either abandon any hopes of being in a relationship right off the bat, saving him the trouble of any heartbreak that would follow, or pursue the unrealistic dream of ending up in a committed relationship with the stranger he’d just met. The latter seemed like the obvious way to go, but he still found himself starting to daydream about picnic dates, and rolling around in the sun, and holding hands, and being in  _ love.  _ But it was a stupid dream. Sure, Hajime could imagine a perfect world where that might happen, a world where maybe it wasn’t completely insane to decide after one interaction with a stranger that you’d like to spend the rest of your life with them; but dreaming wouldn’t change reality - something like that could never happen in the real world.

The remainder of the walk was fairly quiet, with only Kazuichi speaking from time to time to gush about his crush, or plan to woo his crush. Hajime was too caught up in his thoughts to reply with anything other than, “Yeah,” and “Mhm.”  _ Is it really that strange to feel this way? Love at first sight is always so romanticised, it’d always seemed so perfect, but I guess it’s only like that in theory because, in reality, I feel like a fucking idiot.  _ Although, as cynical as he was, he couldn’t help but notice the breathtaking feeling of hope that had started to collect in his stomach. Whether the fruits of said feeling would ruin his life, or change it for the better, he didn’t know; but he did know that he was, genuinely, most certainly, and undeniably, falling in  _ love. _


End file.
